Another Way to Die
by zombiecat138
Summary: "What did they tell you?" My mom asked as I sat on her bed. I looked up at her eyes to see her fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of what will happen to me. Fear of my fate. Before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought my life was hard to deal with. After I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I realized that it was only the start to all my troubles. Sequel to "Watch Your Step". Jessica is now an agent.
1. Chapter 1: I Chose Right

**AN: Hello everyone! I am back again with an all new story! I can't believe I finished the first one, still blows my mind. Okay so this one is obviously gonna deal with Jessica joining S.H.I.E.L.D so be prepared to see a lot of familiar faces from the movies and comics.**

**I recently saw the Amazing Spider-Man 2 and I have to say that I loved the shit out of it. I know some people didn't think it was good, but haters gonna hate. It's what inspired me to start this up again. If you have not read my other fic "Watch Your Step" please read that first before you read this.**

**There are some grammar mistakes and errors, please forgive. Disclaimer, I own no one!**

Chapter 1: I Chose Right

"What did they tell you?" My mom asked as I sat on her bed. I looked up at her eyes to see her fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of what will happen to me. Fear of my fate.  
My life hasn't been easy lately. First there was me finding out that my birth father is really the corporate, crack pot, maniac also known as Norman Osborn. He kidnapped me and tried to make me into his own health keg that he can tap into whenever he feels sick. The bastard used his son, my half-brother, to be best friends with me. Harry made me think he would never hurt me only to betray that trust.

After I escaped from that place I only put myself in a worse spot. I felt like it wouldn't matter if I kept running away from OsCorp. Eventually I would need to slow down and that's when they will find me. Instead of running, I was given another option by someone else. S.H.I.E.L.D.

A few agents came to my door when I wanted to run away and they told me a "Nick Fury" wanted to speak with me. Maybe having this talk will save my life.

* * *

I sat down at the table in the interrogation room. The room was made of metal, the walls, the floor, the furniture. No windows were here, just one door to get in and out of. This was very intimidating, I mean I don't know what to expect from Nick Fury. I glanced up at Agent Coulson who was waiting by the door, "He'll be here in a moment."

Running is no longer an option, listening to these guys seems to be the only one that is smart. I called my mom earlier and told her that I was going to talk to S.H.I.E.L.D. She didn't want me to at first, but I managed to calm her down and convince her to go wait at home.

"Don't worry; my guys will look after her. They're the best," Coulson said when we were coming here. I trusted his word. He seemed like an honest agent. The kind that has no need to lie, well at least toy with me like that. The door opened up.

A tall, bald man entered. He was wearing a long, black trench coat. There was a scar on his eye, like an 'X', but over that was an eye patch. I wonder how that happened. He must have pissed off the wrong guy.

"Miss Drew? You've seem to have gotten yourself into quiet a mess," He sat down across from me, "My name is Nick Fury. I'm the Director here at S.H.I.E.L.D."

He was holding a folder of some kind. I didn't know what it said, he was covering it, "I've heard a lot about you and I have to say, I'm impressed."

"What have you heard about me?" I shrugged. He slapped the folder on the table, "The question is what haven't I heard about you?" He adjusted his seating and pulled a remote from his coat and pressed a button. The room suddenly lite up with the walls being screens, like on a TV; all of the frames had me in them. In one I was just a little kid sitting on a slab, and then I was playing with a ball on another screen. More screens showed me crawling the walls of my room or ceiling.

There was one screen where it looked like the camera was from the point of view of something small, but it was moving. Like the camera was on… "You put a camera on my cat?" I asked.

"We had to keep an eye on you somehow," Fury pressed another button and all the screens showed footage of me from Miles's point of view. There was one of me dressed up in my Spider-Woman suit, "Don't worry, it's only on his collar. We didn't surgically plant the device.'

"But this is still pretty fucked up!" I pointed at the screens, "You know how much of an invasion of privacy that is? This is illegal!" I shouted seeing another screen of me sleeping.

"So are you. According to these reports, you're not even fully human," he picked up the folder, "Like that is my fault? I didn't ask to be this. All I want is to be normal like any teenage girl would want."

Fury pressed another button, "That why you go out playing 'Superhero' at night when you're supposed to be sleeping?" the screens showed me from all over the city stopping crime and beating up criminals. Damn it.

"Nice outfit by the way," Fury stood up, "You going out there seemed to have stirred up attention with Norman Osborn."

"You know about that too?" I asked when he clicked the remote showing me as a prisoner at OsCorp. There were images of me lying against the wall, near death, as well as some of me escaping that place.

"Like I said, we know I lot about you."

"Yet you did nothing-," I threw my hands up, "No," Fury stopped me from ranting, "If you'd have waited a little longer, we were going to get you out of there. You might not be fully human, but you are a citizen of the United States."

"So the whole me not being human deal, that really illegal or—?"

The screens went to showing my mom, but it showed her being blasted with a radiation beam, just like she told me. Fury put his hands on his hips, "You are technically a product of illegal experimentation. Someone like you can cause quiet a lot of issues."

"So are you gonna lock me away? Quiet me from doing damage to the public?" I asked. Fury shook his head, "No, I want you to become an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Excuse me?" I had to hear that again.

"I want you to go out there and put your abilities to use. You will be trained by the best."

I sat up straight in my chair, "Hold on, hold on. You basically want me to be a weapon for you to use when you don't want to risk the lives of your agents or whatever?"

"I wouldn't have said it like that, but that's pretty much it."

I sunk back in my chair, "Awesome," it wasn't at all, "I got one guy trying to use me for miracle cure and you want to make me a weapon."

"You wouldn't be treated like that. You'd be trained the same as any of our other members," He placed his hands on the table. I glanced up at him, "Why do you want me? I'm pretty sure you'd be better off with 'Spider-Man'," I pointed at the screen when it showed footage of me teaming up with Big Boy, "He's a better superhero than me."

"Which is the exact reason we want you and not him," he turned to the screen, "That's all this guy is. A superhero. A face that everyone can look to when the chips are down. He can't handle the pressure or sacrifice. He's a better poster boy than a spy," he turned back to me, "You do. You are much more about stealth. You don't make a lot of noise, in fact, you like being hidden."

I shrugged, "I know how not to get caught."

"Which is perfect," he sat back down, "Do you want to help people? Like really stop bad stuff from happening?"

"I already do," I simply said. Fury shook his head, "No, two-bit criminals are a dime-a-dozen. I'm talking about global threats, terrorists, tyrants, crooked organizations."

"Like OsCorp?" that got my attention. He nodded, "Stuff that will matter in the long run. You can stop it and make a difference. You can give yourself more meaning by working for us."

Doing more with myself? That sounded dangerous, but at the same time I wanted to do it, "I don't know, General. That's quite a big leap from stopping bank robbers and car thieves."

"Well, how about this. If you join us we can protect you from Norman Osborn," I felt uneasy at that name, "He tried to take you once, it's only a matter of time before he does it again."

I crossed my arms, "And what exactly would you do to protect me?"

"You are looking at three options, Jessica. Option one, you don't join us and he kills your mom, and then takes you just so he can poke at you. Doesn't sound too great, right?"

Sounds awful, "Option two, you do join us and we move your mother across the country. You would only see her ever so often, but she would be safe. Meanwhile you get to train and work for us."

Mom would be safer away from me, but I know for a fact she would hate that, "What's option three?"

"You and your mom stay at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base, at least until we get our mobile one up and running. Your mom use to be scientist, I could put her back in the labs while you go out doing your assignments. You'll be together and always under constant security."

That sounded like the best one, the most likable one to me at least. But being under constant S.H.I.E.L.D. watch? It was a double-edged sword. I sighed, "Option three."

"I like option three too. We already sent a team to your apartment to pack up your stuff," Fury stood up with the folder.

"Wait what?" I stood up quickly too, "We sent a team. You may recognize someone there."

Before he left the room, I had to ask, "Wait? Did I even have a choice in the matter?"

Fury smirked at me, "You chose right," the door shut.

* * *

When I walked into my apartment I saw S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all over packing my mom and mine's stuff in boxes. There was a blonde woman with her back toward me as she was ordering two agents lifting a couch, "Be careful with that, you don't want to buy it do you?"

"Hey," I said making my entrance. When she turned around I realized it was Ms. Danvers, my school dean.

"Hey, Jessica, don't worry I'll make sure these guys don't screw anything up," she smiled at me. I wasn't smiling, "You worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.? This entire time you have worked for them?"

"We had to keep an eye on you somehow, kiddo," She had her arms crossed as she told me that.

I threw mine in the air, "Un-fucking-believable! That's how you landed that job at school. Is that why you were always going easy on me? Why you worried?"

Carol turned toward me, "Calm down. You were a good kid, that's why I gave you a break."

"You knew this whole time. Anyone else I need to know that was an undercover agent?" I spat. She nodded her head, "Well, technically Dr. Samson is an alley of S.H.I.E.L.D., if that helps?"

"It doesn't!" I said right before walking off to my mother's room. She was packing her books and folders, "Oh, you're here. They just walked in and said they were here to help."

"Yeah, I figured," I sat on her bed, "I'm sorry this is all a mess, Mom. If I'd have known all of this was going to happen, I would never have done the things I did. I would have just-."

"You can't blame yourself for that now. You wanted to help, to express yourself. It was only a matter of time," My mother started to pack her clothes, "So what now?"

I looked down at my feet, "Well, you're not gonna like it," my voice turned into dread. I hate explaining difficult stories to my mom. She always asks about every little detail when I just want to get the point out.

"What did they tell you?" I turned to look at my mom. She was scared; terrified of mine and Fury's discussion. I sighed, "We're moving in with S.H.I.E.L.D."

She didn't say anything, but let me continue, "I was given three options and I picked the one that would have us under constant protection and we will be together. The guy with one eye, Fury, said that we would live at a headquarters here until they get a better place for to live in."

"But we're moving to a Government owned building? That doesn't sound weird to you? Will you continue to go to school? Can I still go to work?"

Before my mother could start blabbering about all these questions, I just wanted to tell her the important things, "I'm going to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What? You can't just drop everything and go work for these people."

"I have to if I want to keep you safe," I stood up to approach her, "Mom, I know you wanted me to live a normal, happy life, but that can never happen."

I stopped to catch my breath, "I was never going to be the normal smart girl and I'm sorry for that," her face looked like she was upset, let down. Another thing I hate that I do to my mom, disappointing her. There's no worse feeling than that.

"You're a fighter," she whispered, "You always have been. As a child you would come home with scraped up knees and busted up chins. I worried about you," she glanced up at me, "I hated seeing my baby harmed. I couldn't stand it. And now you want to go out into the world," she threw her arm out, "You want to beat up bad guys and get hurt and I can't stop you."

My mother sat down on the bed again. She let out a sigh, "I can't stop you from doing what you want. All I can do is just stand by and hope you don't get hurt."

She shut her eyes, "I'm useless. I'm a lousy mother."

"Stop saying that, Mom," I went to sit next to her, "You did all you could. But you're right. I want to do this."

She gave me a weak smile, "As long as this is your decision. The best choice you want? There's nothing else?"

"No," I reassured her, "I chose right."

* * *

Walking into the headquarters with our stuff was not as intimidating as I thought it would be. Coulson showed us to our room that we would be staying in, "This room is temporary, at least until our main base is up. So don't get to comfy here," he was holding a small box and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Carol packed this box herself at your house. She wanted to make sure it was the first thing you got."

I took it and started to go through it. I found Bova, my stuffed cow doll in here as well as that Norse mythology book. I really need to get rid of this stupid thing. I dug deeper to see some old pictures. There was one of me and Gwen at one of her debate team competitions. She won first prize and her dad took us to her favorite restaurant. I think it was the first time I went to a fancy place like that. Another photo was of me and Gwen again, but we were in middle school. This was on one of the field trips to Central Park. I find it hard to believe that I've know her for such a long time, yet she doesn't know about my "Spider-Woman" powers. It's better that way.

The last photo in here was of me, Miles, and my parents in our old house. The one that I use to visit after my dad died and we had to move out. I was six in here and happy as can be. Miles was just a kitten in this too, I was holding him. These pictures reflected my old life, my childhood. I'm gonna miss it.

I stuck my hand in again to pull out my red mask. I looked at it's white eyes and smirked. This is who I am now. This is my life.

**AN: Okay, first chapter done. I know it was short, but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Let me know what you thought in the review. Also let me know what you thought about the Amazing Spider-Man 2. Did you love it, hate it? But please don't spoil it for anyone else, use a spoiler alert.**

**Okay, I'll be sure to update soon guys! Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2: the Audition

**AN: Okay, it's been a long time! Sorry I haven't updated recently, but I'm here now. This chapter is going to be Jessica training to be an agent and let me tell you, she gets the best (not really, it's brutal).**

**Apologies for bad grammar/typos.**

Chapter 2: the Audition

I looked around my new room, one that I'm sharing with my mother. The two beds were up against a wall on opposite sides of one another. I'll take the left half of the room. There was a desk on my mother's side and a cabinet on mine. The room reminded me of the one I was in when Coulson brought me to talk to Fury. Everything was metal and cold. The fluorescent light flickered off my mother's face.  
"This isn't so bad. I mean it could be worse," she said unpacking a bag of her clothes. I huffed, "Oh yeah, might need to wear fluffy slippers so our feet don't get cold on the floor in the morning."  
My mom looked down and noticed how there was metal, "Oh, I could probably get some," I walked over to a small kennel to let Miles out, "Come here, fatso," I reached in. Miles let out a meow. I grabbed him and set him down on my bed. I began to inspect his collar for that camera Fury had on him.  
I saw a small glass lens that was so unnoticeable, that you would have to be searching for it to find it. I picked it off and was about to destroy it.  
"That little camera cost a lot of money to make," I quickly looked up to see Nick Fury at the door. Trench coat, eye patch, bald head, and all his glory, "So unless you wanna pay for it, I suggest you don't break it."  
My mother turned around to see him and was surprised, "Oh!" she walked up to him combing back a strand of her hair, "Hello, I'm-."  
"Miriam Drew, I know. You'll be working in our labs," Fury told her. My mother simply nodded, "Do you know exactly what field I'll be in?"  
"After some training, I'd like for you to go into toxicology. There's a weapons division we need to start up that would be useful to us. You could start in there."  
Mom just nodded, "Right."  
I stood up and he turned his attention toward me, "I'll take that by the way," he pointed at the camera still between my fingers. I gave it to him, "Did you just stop by for the camera or?"  
"Camera?" my mother asked.  
"Fury here had us on watch for," I turned to glance at him, "How long? Since I was eight?"  
My mother's eyes widened, "What?"

He said nothing, which terrified me might I had. The silence held over the room as he just glared at me. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything because I was afraid he would just up and kill both of us.

Instead he just held his hands behind his back, "Watching you was necessary for us. Ever since you came into our radar, we had to make sure you weren't the next biggest threat. Understand that it was for safety precautions on our part. With what you could do, can you blame us?"

I crossed my arms, "But all my life? Did you not see I was just a kid?"

"A kid with one hell of a history," he glanced over at my mom. She tilted her head down. What was that for?

"Then we saw how you wanted to help people. That really changed our perspective of you and believe me, it was a good move."

"I didn't do it to impress you," I winched my eyes. He walked over to my side of the bed to see my stuff laying there.

Fury picked up my costume, "You won't be needing this anymore," I walked up to him to grab it, "Why not?"

"You're a spy. Not a superhero. It's better if you hang that up for now," before he left the room he turned to me, "You wanna help people, I get that, but our world is not ready to look at masks."

I looked down at my costume. I worked so hard on this, like I'm pretty sure I pricked my fingers a hundred times until they bled. Fury is right though. I'm not a superhero any more. I'm going to be one of the best spies or agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. so this was pointless.

My mom came close to me, "I'll take that."

"Are you going to throw it away?" I asked somewhat horrified. She shook her head, "No, I was going to put it away for you."

"Oh," I let her have it, "What was with that earlier with Fury? He gave you a look and you reacted...scared by it."

She shrugged, "I don't know what you mean."

Before I could press further, Agent Coulson knocked on our door, "Miss Drew, a word?" I walked over to him, "What's up?"

"Your S.H.I.E.L.D. training will start today. You are to report to Agent Masters for combat practice," he handed me a navy blue suit, "What is this?"

"It's better to fight in, trust me. I practiced in one just like it," I held the suit closer to me, "Agent Masters? Is he a hard ass?"

Agent Coulson slightly tilted his head, "He has his methods, but if you follow what he says you should be fine. He's on level four."

That made me a little nervous. Agent Masters? Must be quiet the big shot around here because when Coulson did mention his name I felt a few glances over me. Maybe everyone gets training from him and knows just how tough he is. Or only special people do. Either way I had to go meet him.

I put on the suit and headed down there to level four. When the elevator opened up I stepped into the big, dim room. Nothing was here, nothing but lights flickering. The walls were made out of concrete and the floor was metal. This felt strange. I walked into the center, "Hello?"

"So, you're the new recruit Fury is so pleased about?" I quickly turned around to see a man standing there. He was wearing a white hooded cloak. I couldn't really see his face too well.

"I thought Fury didn't want superheroes?" I asked referring to the cloak. Looking closely at his suit he had a utility belt with some holsters on it.

"Who says I am a superhero?" he said looking up at me. I could see his face that had a white skull mask. I shrugged, "You're the one wearing a mask."

"Why I wear this is neither your concern nor Fury's. What you should be concerned about is how you will beat me."

Wait, what? I gave him a confused look, "You want me to beat you?"

"I want you to try, so I can know where you stand as far as combat. I'm predicting you will fall in thirty-two seconds. That's being generous though," he had a haunting voice.

"Okay then. Let's do this," I parted my legs in a fighting stance. I then swung my fist at him, but he grabbed it and threw it to the side. When he did that his jabbed me in the chin sending me back. I held my chin, looking at him with anger. I jumped up so I could go and kick him, except he side stepped out of the way and elbowed me when I landed.

"You still got fifteen seconds to go," he told me. That's it! I started to swing both my fists at him and he managed to block each and every one, easily. He lifted up his knee into my stomach and then back handed my face. I landed on the floor with a bloodied nose.

"Like I said, thirty-two seconds. Now, get up," I wiped my nose and got on my feet. This guy was damn good.

"You fight like a stupid, angry girl. Where did you learn to do that? On the playground?" I felt like I was being mocked by this asshole. I remained silent and let him continue, "If I'm going to train you, that non sense is going to stop. Now," he said taking a few steps back. I watched his every movement, "Hit me with these so called powers of yours."

"What?" Did Fury tell him what I can do?

"These 'powers' I have heard oh so much about. Hit me with them," this guy was serious.

"Why do you-," before I could finish he pulled out some small knives and threw them at me. I dodged out of the way. You asked for it asshole!

**ZAAK!**

I blasted him with it and he let out a pained yell. He fell to the floor on his hands and knees. I started to go to him, "I'm sorry, but why-."

"Enough!" he managed to yell. He began to rise up, "Come back tomorrow, same time."

I stepped back from him, "Okay," this guy was creepy. First he beats the shit out of me then he tells me to blast him with my powers. When I refuse he throws knives at me, where does Fury find these guys?

When I was going back to my room, I ran into Coulson again, "Level seven, pronto," my mouth dropped, "Level seven? For what?"

"Weapon's Training. I'd get down there. Your instructor is waiting."

* * *

I approached the empty range to look down the space that had the targets. No one was here at all. There was a handgun on the counter, just sitting there alone. Coulson said he was waiting, but he could have just said that to get me here. Maybe I was early, or the guy was late, but either way I slowly walked up to the gun.

"Pick it up," a voice said. I looked around to see where it was coming from, "Where are you?" I asked. Why do all these people feel the need to hide or be sneaky? I get it! You're the best in your field.

"Worry about that later. Now pick the gun up," I hesitantly reached for it, "Are you sure? I'm not good with-."

"Do it!" the voice got irritated. I quickly picked up the gun, "That there is a Walther PP handgun aka your new best friend," he paused for a moment, "Now shoot at the target. Let's see how good your aim is."

I held the gun up, "But I'm a pretty lousy-."

"Fire!"

**Blam! Blam! Blam!**

I shot three times at the human outline target far down the range. The noise was so loud that I turned away so I could hear again. When I did, someone dropped down from the rafters, practically scaring me. He was up there this whole time! I looked up at the ceiling then at the man. He was lean, but well-built with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"If that was a person at that distance, you would have shot him in the neck. Not bad, but it could be better, Jess," He said that looking passed me and over to my target. I looked over and could barely see what he was talking about. I gave him a confused face when he called me Jess. No one calls me that, "And you are?"

He stuck a hand out, "Barton. Agent Clint Barton. I'll be your trainer when it comes to weapons."

I shook his hand, "Agent Barton? So are you a world-class marksmen?" He smirked, "One of them. You're the chick that's half spider right?"

I nodded once, "I can stick to walls, yeah."

"You banging that guy version of you?" he asked calmly. My mouth dropped at that question, "No. He's not a guy version of me. We got our powers at totally different times," I winched my eyes at him, "Everyone always thinks that, but we have no relations other than the fact that he's a friend."

"Friend, right," his tone was a little mocking, "Let's go again. Fire down the range."

I did what he said, but I couldn't help but not be mad at him. I hope that isn't going to be like that every time I'm around him.

* * *

After my training session with Barton, I walked out the door to the shooting range. Coulson was waiting for me there. What now?

"Head down the hall. Espionage training."

I was going to pull out my hair. First it was getting my ass kicked by a guy wearing pirate boots, then it's having to listen to a smart-mouth marksmen. What kind of person will I interact with now?

I stepped inside a new room. The floors were wood and there were mats everywhere with bars and hoop swings. It was a gymnastics room. I could see pillars below the rafters and balancing beams in different levels of the air. But for once I was surprised to see no one was trying to be sneaky or show off their disappearing tricks. There was a woman with red hair standing in the middle of the entire gym.

I approached her, "Well, you're the first one that is just standing here and not hiding. All my other trainers were...weird."

She rolled her eyes, "Show offs," the woman held her hand out, "I'm Agent Natasha Romanov."

I took it, "Oh hey, I'm Jessica Drew-," I was pulled in as she held her foot out which tripped me to the ground. Agent Romanov stuck her leg to the back of my head, "Don't ever let your guard down for anyone. Especially strangers you never met."

She took her foot off me and held her hand out. I looked up at her realizing how she could have ended me. I didn't want to take her hand so I got up on my own.

Agent Romanov walked a circle around me, "How flexible can you get? How fast can you be? And how much can you take?"

"Enough," my tongue was sharp.

"Enough? That won't do. From the reports I got you have a unique biology that gets stronger once damaged. Do you realize the advantage you can have over anyone?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I-" She dropped down and swept a leg under me, knocking me down. She stood over me again, "I told you not to let your guard down."

"Are you gonna keep attacking me?" I asked still on the ground.

"Maybe. So stay alert. And get up. Never stay down for too long," I quickly got up and started to watch her movements.

"I want you stretch out starting with your legs, then arms. I want you to be as flexible and agile as can be."

I lifted my leg behind my bottom so I could do a flamingo stretch. She came and nudged my shoulder interrupting it, "What the hell?"

"And you need to be balanced."

I left out a scoff, "Maybe if you backed off a bit I could stretch out fine and do what you want me to do."

Agent Romanov raised an eyebrow and turned her back. I lifted my leg again, "Stop stretching. You see that platform at the very top of the room?" she pointed up. I saw it, but it was high up. I nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Get up there without sticking to walls."

I looked around the gym to see if there was a way up there with, but there wasn't just a straight shot up. If I want to get up to it I'd have to climb and jump to other areas first. This was an obstacle course, not just random piece of equipment scattered all over.

I backed up so I could get a running start to jump up to the first bar. Sprinting off, I pushed my foot off the ground and grabbed the metal piece, flipping myself around. I let my hands go when I caught enough momentum which had me fly up to the next highest bar. I kept doing this all the way until I hand to hop on a balancing beam. I grabbed the beam and pulled myself up so I was standing on it with one foot behind the other.

I just need to keep my balance. Don't fall Jessica, not now. I slowly walked over to the edge and there was rope dangling from a distance to me. Okay, I slowly backed up a few feet, then hurried my steps. I felt my weight pull me to one side so I jumped.

It was a pretty lousy jump and it cost me to miss the rope. Damn it. I was only an inch away from it.

My body crashed down on the mats in front of Agent Romanov. She looked down at me with a straight face, "Again."

Fuck.

I must have fallen like four more times at that jump because on the fifth time, I was starting to see stars when I'd fall. And it was the same thing that would happen, I'd hurry my steps just so I could get a good jump out of it, but right before the leap I would go off balance for a split second which kept messing me up. This was bogus!

Agent Romanov told me to get up, "Have you ever had dance classes?" she asked me once I got to my feet. I shook my head.

"Well, there are techniques we can do to help balance you out for that jump. I'll have someone bring in a barre tomorrow."

I glanced at her, "Are we done?"

"You busted your ass multiple times, of course we're not done," she gave me a smile.

"Of course," I groaned.

We did some yoga and let me tell you she had me stretching out every inch of me and it hurt. I think I ripped something a few times, but she told me "No breaks, keep going."

It sucked and my entire body was aching. I hobbled my way back to my room when Romanov released me. My mom wasn't here, she must be in the labs. I threw myself on the bed, face first and rested for what seemed like a second. A knock on the door was made. It was Coulson.

"I hope training went well today, Miss Drew."

"Is everyone crazy here?"

I felt a lot of weight suddenly on my bed. Coulson dropped six big text books next me. They were all different languages. Korean, Russian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, and German. I looked up at Coulson with my tired eyes, "You're joking."  
"You're an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. now, Jessica. That means you're an agent of Earth and Earth speaks a lot of languages. Study up."  
I threw my head back on the pillow. Great.

**AN: Poor, Jess. I think she worked her ass off more than any other time in her life and it's only going to get worse. Okay, thank you for reading guys! Let e know your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Day in the Life

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm back after such a long time, I know. But I've been recently inspired to write again. So here is chapter three of Another Way to Die.**

Chapter 3: A Day In the Life

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

My eyes flew open waking me. I sat up in my bed and my mother got up, "Morning Already?" she yawned. I looked to the door and Coulson was there, "Time to get started again," he left me sitting there half awake. I went to put on my outfit so I can train for the day.

For the past few weeks it was all the same. My mother got up to go to the labs, then I had to spend all day training. Agent Masters would tell me to fight him, knowing full well that I would not win.

"Show me what you've learned," he did teach me a few techniques, but it didn't help. I swung my fist at him, he blocked it. I tried to kick him with all my weight in my foot, he'd punch my knee out. There were days I'd get small fractures in my bones from his blows. I would yell out in pain and he'd just tell me to get up and finish. I hated this hard ass.

After I was too tired from him defeating me, he would actually try to teach me some fighting styles like judo or karate. Even capoeira on days I didn't get my ass handed to me too much. At the end of each lesson though, we would do an entire move set slowly. Then I was released to go down into level seven.

I walked into the range to meet Clint, he was waiting for me there with whatever weapon he was training me with for the week. The first few weeks were different kinds of pistols. Last week he had me shoot a magnum with one hand. The gunshots were deafening and the kick back always messed up my wrist, but it happened so much that I'm use to it.

When I asked for ear muffs Clint told me, "You can't wear ear muffs out in the field, I learned that the hard way," he pointed to his hearing aid, "so get use to the sound here. Besides you'll heal." I'm starting regret him knowing about my powers.

This week I had to learn how to shoot an assault rifle. He handed me the weapon, "When you aim, keep your elbows up and your grip tight so the kick back isn't that bad."

He got behind me and positioned my arms the proper way, "Shoot."

**RATATATATTAATATATATATATATATATATA!**

When I stopped, the rifle made a bruise on my collar bone and I could only see Clint's lips moving.

"What?"

His voice was coming back to me, "Again!"

After each session with Clint, he would hand me a soda asking if I've gone out with Spider-Man yet. It was always this question and I was always irritated by it, answering no.

I'd walk over down the hall to find Agent Romanov practicing some gymnastics on a balancing beam. She had such a grace to her when she would do this, but then I remember how lethal she is. I tried not to upset her or be snarky towards her. I was afraid she'd snap my neck, I was more afraid of her than I was of Agent Masters.

After my first day of falling on the floor, she would have me use the barre to do this exercise ballerinas did before they danced.

I remember once when I was really little, like back when my father was alive, I wanted to be a ballerina. I had a tutu, the shoes, even some instrumental music to play while I danced and spun around my room like an idiot. That was so long ago, but here I am, exercising like one so I can try and be a better gymnast for a spy division.

"Go do the course," she said one I was finished. Ah great, now I can fall all over again.

I swung on the bars heading up to the balancing beam. I climbed up on that. Standing there I looked over to the one rope I needed to grab. I hurried my steps over and pressed off with my feet. So close, I was a hair line away from grabbing it.

_FLOP!_

I crashed onto the mats looking up at Natasha, "Again."

After I always fail the jump, we do some yoga for an hour, but this is not beginners yoga either. This is what people who have done years of practice do, this always knotted me up like a pretzel and I always stretched too far, ripping myself. This always happened.

When I am physically exhausted for the day, I get to go back to my room, only to have Coulson ready to teach me a new language for the next three hours. The past few weeks he taught me Spanish and believe me, it was not a cake walk. I am an amateur when it comes to the language, only able to put a few words together for a decent sentence.

"Buenas noches, señorita Drew. Espero que el entrenamiento ha ido bien."

Christ, he was greeting me in Spanish and asking how training went.

I replied back, "Si el impulso de matar a mí mismo es normal entonces bueno."

I said 'if the urge to kill myself is normal then good.'

He nodded, "You seem to have Spanish down alright."

"I only practice that line so I could say it right. Other than that I'm awful."

"You're doing great, I think it's time you learn French," I walked into my room and grabbed my French book, "Well let's get it over with."

After Coulson was done for the day my mother came back with two trays of food from the cafeteria.

This was a continuous cycle. I'd wake up to knocking, my mother saying "Morning Already?" Then going downstairs to Agent Masters, get my ass beat, practice some moves. Head over to Clint, shoot a gun, go deaf, drink a soda. Walk to Agent Romanov, stretch, fall down, rip a muscle. Go back to my room, learn French from Coulson. Then finally eat crappy S.H.I.E.L.D food. Sleep. The next day.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Morning Already?"

_Pow! Wham!_

Break a rib.

**RATATATATTAATATATATATATATATATATA!**

Go deaf.

_FLOP!_

Rip a muscle.

Même putain de chose tous les jours!

Eat.

Sleep.

The next day. Repeat. Sleep. The next day. Repeat. Sleep. The next day. Repeat. Sleep. The next day. Repeat. Sleep. The next day. Repeat. Sleep. The next day. Repeat. Sleep. The next day. Repeat. Sleep. The next day. Repeat. Sleep. The next day. Repeat. Sleep. The next day. Repeat. Sleep. The next day. Repeat. Sleep. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

"AHHHHHHH! Eu no puedo tomar même merde больше!" I yelled out in my room. Coulson gave me a confused look, "You just yelled out a sentence in four different languages. Pick one and say it."

"English then. I can't take this same shit anymore!" I sighed after I said that, "It has been three months since I've gotten here an all I'm learning is the same lesson everyday. When am I going to do something else besides dealing with pain?"

The older man gave me a look of slight sympathy. I grabbed my book that I was supposed to be reading out of, "I'm sorry. Let's continue learning Russian. I want to impress Romanov tomorrow."

"No, we're done for today. You're beat and could use the rest."

My mother walked into the room holding two trays, "It was spaghetti Tuesday, so I hope you-," she stopped talking when she felt the tension in the room.

"Have a good night you two," Coulson said before looking at me one time. He walked out and I threw my head on my pillow.

My mother came to sit next to me, "Everything okay?"

"My body is always hurting and my brain is always fried. Everything is a-okay."

She started to rub my shin, "I know this is tough, but you chose this remember?"

"I know, I just didn't expect things to be so...rough."

"I never wanted you to learn this life lesson. Having to learn that your actions and words have a cost, that you must pay. It's an ugly lesson to learn. I've had to learn it"

I sat up on my bed, "How?"

My mother glanced at me before continuing, "Jonathan."

"What? He was shot and killed by some guy Norman hired."

She nodded, "Yes, but everything leading up to that," she then pointed to herself, "I was responsible. Before I met your father, he was never dedicated to his work. I was partnered with him back when we were younger. Back then it was a dark time for me."

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "A dark time? What are you trying to tell me?"

"I never brought up my parents to you before because they are dead. They were murdered when I was much much younger than you. I joined an organization that your father was born into. That's how we met. I always pushed him when we worked. It was the only thing for me at the time. The only mark I could help leave on this world. I didn't plan on falling in love with Jonathan."

My mother took my hands, "We got married and lived our lives with our work as the top priority, but we could never be successful. So Norman offered us options, pushing him to work Jonathan to his limits," My mother paused before continuing, "After the accident you were my top priority, but Jonathan, he thought you were an answer to our work's failure. After you were born I told him if he was going though with all the horrible things Norman wanted to do with you, he would truly be a monster."

I never heard this part of their story before. I never really knew much about my parents past. My mother gave a soft smile at me, "Once he saw your face he couldn't dare think of you being harmed. And it got him killed."

She continued in a somber tone, "All because once a long time ago I muttered, 'This is our future' in an argument. I should have kept my mouth shut."

I sat there thinking about what she said. If she never told Jonathan that, would I even be here? She pushed him at first, then it came back around having dad push mom away. Toward Osborn. I shuttered.

"Just, remember that the things you do in life will cost you. Even if it's simple as stepping on a butterfly."

* * *

There was a knock on our door when I woke up. Great the day repeats, "Morning already?"

The door continued to knock though. I looked at my mother and she shrugged, "Come in!" I said loudly.

Coulson opened up the door and walked in, "Good morning, Mrs. Drew. Miss Drew, get ready as soon as you can and head up to the flight hanger."

My eyes widened up, "What?" I'm not authorized to be any where near there. Coulson nodded, "As soon as you can," he shut the door.

I smiled to myself slightly, "What's going on?" My mother asked. I hopped up, "This is new for me."

I walked on the deck looking for Coulson with air rushing through my hair. Jets were roaring out and gliding in. I would cover my ears, but they were still recovering from blowing out yesterday from Clint teaching me about grenades.

When I found Coulson he was standing with Ms. Danvers- I'm sorry Agent Danvers. I keep forgetting my school dean was always a secret agent. Still had to get use to that thought.

"Miss Drew, today you will be shadowing Agent Danvers," Coulson told me when I was with them. I was shocked as I looked at the blonde woman, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "You're stuck with me kiddo. I really want us to be close like how we were in school."

I gave a small smile to her words, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well, you better get started," Coulson nodded as he turned to Carol, "Bring her back by four."

When Coulson was walking off, I hurried to him, "Wait! Why did you do this?"

"I figured you needed a break from your repetitive life. Everyone needs a brand new day," he gave me a quick smirk and for once in the first time in months, I had hope in his words.

Carol was flying a S.H.I.E.L.D carrier with me in the co-pilot seat, "Don't touch anything unless I tell you to," she told me before taking off.

"You can fly this by yourself?" This thing was pretty huge and we had to drop off a group of agents off in Canada.

Carol scoffed, "I've been flying helicopters since I was fourteen. I can fly this thing with my eyes shut."

Holy shit, "Don't close your eyes please."

"I won't," Carol pressed a button on a device and music played. We drove down the run way then lifted up into the air. I held on to my seat beat as we raised up into the blue sky. Carol started to sing, _"Just like the white winged dove sings a song. Sounds like she's singin', Whoo-whoo-whoo"_

I looked over at her continuing to sing as we climbed the sky. She was totally calm and at ease with herself. She glanced at me taking her hand off the handles and poking my shoulder to sing along.

"_And the days go by like a strand in the wind. In the web that is my own I begin again. Said to my friend, baby, nothin' else mattered."_

"I don't know the words," I admitted. She shrugged, "You should! Every girl needs to know this song. You're seventeen right?"

"Eighteen."

"Close enough. _He was no more,_" she snapped her fingers at me and I repeated after her, _"He was no more"._

"_Than a baby then. Well, he seemed broken-hearted . Something within him. But the moment that I first laid eyes on him."_

She snapped again as we together sung, _"All alone on the edge of seventeen."_

I let out a light laugh at how into the song she was. Carol was head bangin' when the chorus started up, _"Just like the white winged dove sings a song. Sounds like she's singin', Whoo, baby, whoo, baby whoo! Just like the white winged dove sings a song. Sounds like she's singin', Said whoo, baby, whoo, said whoo!"_

* * *

After we dropped off the agents we landed so we could go eat in a diner. I was having such a great time so far.

"You do this everyday?" I asked taking a bite out of my pancakes. She sipped her coffee and answered, "Yeah. Fly to a different place each day. I use to do it all the time, but then I was assigned to you. So I had to quit flying out all the time."

My smiled slowly dropped, "I'm sorry. You love flying and you couldn't do it for four years because of me."

"Nah, it's okay. If I never left I wouldn't have appreciated it more than ever now."

I set down my fork, "Carol, I am so sorry for all the times I was a little shit to you. It was uncalled for."

Carol slightly nodded eating a piece of bacon, "Hey, every kid hates adults. It was only natural, especially when it's an adult that's in a school. I hated all my teachers."

"Did you hate working at Midtown?" I asked somewhat shy.

Carol chuckled, "Absolutely! Everyone was a nightmare. The teachers were lazy and pretentious. The people in the office were dicks. The students were totally lost and helpless because of the shitty guidance they have to deal with. School boards are bullshit. It felt like they worry about appearance and reputation more than actually teaching."

I let out a big sigh at what I just heard from the horse's mouth, "Wow, Carol. What a brutal truth."

"But truth none the less," she drank her coffee again then set it down, "Have you talked to your friends since you've been at S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Gwen and Peter?"

"Yeah, the Valedictorian and Mr. Stack-of-Tardy-Slips."

I smiled at her nicknames for them. I missed them so much more now than ever. I hoped they were okay, "No, I haven't. As far as Gwen knows, I ran away from home. I never got to tell her I was okay or that I'm still here."

Carol nodded in agreement, "Friends outside of this are hard to keep. You can never really tell them everything and they wouldn't understand. All you can do is just sit by and let them forget you," we both frowned.

"I know," I painfully said, "I just wish they were still in my life. They were both perfect."

"You can fight for them," she lost me, "By being an agent you can help prevent dangers from them. Like a protector. They'd never really know, but you save them. That's at least how I look at my work."

She was right there. Doing this would protect them from any larger threat than a two-bit criminal, "How long have you been with S.H.I.E.L.D exactly?"

"Not including being undercover for the past four years? Two years. They put me with the air crafts and send me to do extractions."

"See anyone die?" I asked calmly. She stayed quiet for a moment, "That's like asking if I have a birthday. Of course I have and it's not a thing you get use to."

I sat there taking it in, well that answers the question if I would see any one else die. That would all depend on when Fury felt like sending me into the field.

"Do you think I can handle it? Being an agent I mean," Carol gave me a hard stare trying to figure out how to put her words together, "Well, with how you were in school, I'd say I feel bad for the sorry S-O-B that has to take a hit from you."

That's not what I meant and she knew it. She continued speaking, "I think you have what it takes. You can be dedicated as well as fierce with your choices. Your compassionate and that's something every agent needs."

"I thought agents were better off being emotionless. At least that's how Romanov seems," Carol was taking a sip from her coffee when I mentioned Agent Romanov. She started to choke for a moment, "Whoa! You okay?" I I asked when she got a napkin to clean her face, "I'm fine-," she coughed then cleared her throat, "You have Romanov training you?"

I nodded. That's why she choked? Carol leaned in, "Who else is training you?"

"Agent Masters and Barton."

"The Task Master!" she blurted out which surprised me enough to send me to the back of my seat, "Yeah. Why is that his name?"

"It's just a name a bunch of us call him since he does not play around when it comes to fighting. He is a master at any fighting style and can basically copy the way you fight with one look. He is a master," sounded like she had a lot of respect for him.

"He's an asshole that expects too much," I took another bite out of my food.

"Only because he's the top in his line of work. If I was as good as him, I'd be an asshole."

I let out a huff, "No, you wouldn't. You'd still be the nice jet jockey you always have been."

"Who says I'm nice?"

"You're nice to me," I pointed out. She shrugged, "Well, there's that. Then again, I've know you since you were a little freshmen."

"Oh don't you use that card," I teased. She continued, "I'm serious. The first time you were sent up into my office, all I saw was this kid in a red hoodie all beat up with crappy lunch food in her hair."

"Eww I remember that. That was chilli in my hair!"

"You were a mess! And next to you was Johnny Harper that was in worse shape with food all in his pants."

"The way that story goes is pretty simple. Johnny decided to be a shit head and fling food in my hair. I shoved chilli in his pants and kicked his ass," there was a little more to it but alright.

"No, it was never simple to you. My first thought was, 'How am I going to guide this little scrapper in the right path when all she does is get in trouble?' I talked to Johnny privately. He said that you practically jumped in the way of his 'target' which was some other girl."

I smirked a bit, "I forgot about that. It was picture day," I said remembering a bit of that day.

Carol slammed her hand on the table grinning, "It was! And you sacrificed your picture day. That is when I saw guiding you would be just fine and you were the right kind of person for S.H.I.E.L.D."

I remained silent for the moment.

There was a beeping noise that came from Carol's watch, "Okay, kiddo, we gotta head out," she took her wallet out to pay then we left.

* * *

After my day with Carol I went back into my room to lay on my bed. Today was a nice change up from my repetitive life. I laid there thinking about my conversation with Carol about Gwen and Peter, but more about how she said it's better to let them forget me. Just let my only two friends go? Let them forget me? What am I suppose to do? Forget them as well? That's just cold...ice, shivering, from the arctic cold.

I've know Gwen since we were children, she's the only person I can actually talk too that makes me feel like I'm not totally a loser.

* * *

_I laid down on the floor of Gwen's room covering my face with the blanket she gave me to sleep with. I must be twelve at this time. I'm having a nightmare about the "car accident". The crash is going over in my head again and again with my father dying. I let out a gasp for air._

"_What is it?" the blonde child asked me as she woke up rubbing her eyes. I peaked out to look up at her, "I had a very bad dream."_

"_Do you wanna talk about it?"_

_I shook my head then hid under the covers again. I could hear weight lift off her bed and some one crawl by my side, "Move over a bit," she said wrapping an arm over me, "No bad dreams are allowed in my room."_

_I sat there trying my hardest not to cry, but water started leaking out along with small sobs. I didn't want to do this in front of her, but my emotions were rattling me. Gwen didn't get mad or even try to press on the subject, she stayed quiet and understanding that what I was going through had to pass. It didn't stop her from hugging me in place. This was the right amount of comfort I needed from her and will always get from my best friend._

* * *

"I miss you Gwen. You are my best friend," I said coming out of my thoughts, "And I'm not giving up on you."

I got up from my bed and started to pack my duffel bag. I stuffed some clothes for at least a few days along with some cash for a hotel and food. I wore my hoodie over my S.H.I.E.L.D suit then headed for the door. As soon as I did the metal door opened up showing my mother with her trays of food, "Oh there you are-," she stopped talking when she saw me getting ready to leave, "Where are you off to?"

"I gotta go see Gwen. It's been too long with no contact," My mom placed the trays down, "Oh, are you sure that is a good idea?"

I nodded, "I don't know, but I haven't spoken to her in forever and she is probably worried," I hope she was at least. I glanced back at my mom, "I'll be back later, in a few days maybe?" I began to walk out.

"Jessica-," I heard my mom say right before bumping into Coulson, "Miss Drew? Packed already?"

What? "What?"

"You mother did tell you that we're sending you out on your first mission right?" he asked some what confused by my already preparedness. I turned to look at my mom and read her face as , "I was gonna tell you, but you wanted to leave." Shit.

When I looked back at Coulson, I nodded, "Yeah, I was just coming to see you. Where am I going exactly?"

He handed me a manilla folder, "Malibu, California. You're shadowing me for our visit to see Mr. Stark."

My eyes became huge at that name, "Whoa! Iron Man? You want me to go with you to see Iron Man? Are you sure I'm ready for this?" I held the folder, but didn't read it yet. Coulson smirked at me, "Fury wanted me to give this to you personally. I'm sure you are. Be sure to read that before we land in our destination. It's a briefing."

I could not believe Fury himself wanted me to accompany Coulson to see an actual for real superhero. I turned back to my mom and she gave me a small smile with a hidden thumbs up she made on her side. I guess Gwen is going to have to wait for now.

* * *

Carol got to fly us in one of the private airplanes S.H.I.E.L.D owned. I think for most of the ride there I was in the cock pit with her completely excited like a kid going to Disneyland. I've heard so many stories about Tony Stark and seen a lot of his youtube videos that went viral. The guy was a rock star scientist and knew just how intelligent he was.

"So have you met Iron Man?" I asked Carol, she let out a huff, "Yeah, but he never seems to remember me. I'm more acquainted with his friend Colonel Rhodes. I do a lot of test flights for any new tech Stark cooks up for his air crafts. I think I'm speed dial."

"Wow, you are totally the best air woman I've met. Well, you're the only one but Fury must be happy to have you.'

"Damn skippy," I leaned back in the seat and glanced down at the folder sticking out of my bag. I decided now would be the best time to read this. There was a letter reading:

_Drew,_

_As an apprentice for S.H.I.E.L.D it would be in our best interest for you to go out to visit Tony Stark. We've gained recent information from Agent Romanov, who is undercover, that the Iron Man situation has become out of hand and need you to assist Agent Coulson in persuading Mr. Stark to get back on task with finding a new element._

_Basically, use any method possible to accomplish this. Also we need you to plant the patch that is in the plastic bag to Hammer Industries main frame. We need to know where exactly they are in regards to their advancements in copying the Iron Man suit and if they are far we must be able to shut them down._

_This objective is just for you and only you can achieve so do not fail. Coulson shall keep you updated in case you get a new objective._

_Nicolas Fury_

I looked behind the briefing paper to see this patch. Did they really just want me to do that? Attach this to Hammer? I broke in and out of OsCorp, I'm pretty sure this will be a cake walk. Nat was here already? She's undercover so I can't blow that and I have to persuade the great Tony Stark? This is going to be so amazing!

When we landed, I had to change into some form of business attire. I told Coulson that I didn't have anything and he seemed to have a brand new suit prepared for me on the plane. It was black dress pants, a pale yellow button up shirt with a black blazer to go over. What a total monkey suit, at least it fit properly. I left my hair down, no way am I putting it up.

Walking out of the plane's bathroom, Coulson waited for me in a car that was parked right next to us outside. I got in an it drove us all the way to the coast where Tony Stark lived. He had a nice view, must be nice to wake up to that everyday. Made me want to live out here.

We stopped and the house I pictured in my head was not the one I saw. The front windows were shattered and the place look liked a tornado blew through. I was about to get out and I heard Coulson say, "Hold on, wait outside in case he tries to flea or any suspicious activity."

I was confused, "He'd try that?"

"This is Tony Stark, anything is possible with his unpredictable nature lately," he walked on into the wreaked house.

After what seemed like half an hour Coulson came back out to get into the car, "He's not in there. I looked all over and he wasn't any where and no one is."

Well, this was unexpected. The car began to drive off. Coulson pulled out a phone and dialed who I assumed to be Fury. He did a lot of nods while saying, "Yes, sir." "Understood, sir." What was going on now?

When he hung up, Coulson looked to me, "The Director is on his way out here. Agent Romanov is searching for Tony in the city. He couldn't have gotten too far. In the mean time you have to continue your mission. You read the briefing?"

I nodded, "Yeah, break into Hammer Industries?"

The older man shook his head, "Don't go in there loud, go in undercover and get out without anyone noticing."

He handed me a badge with a fake name on it, "Here's your way in and be sure to put that in the right place," he pointed at the patch. I looked at the name on the badge, "Madeleine Franklin?"

"A cover. It will work no problem," we pulled up to Hammer Industries and Coulson looked over to me one last time, "You ready for this, Miss Drew?"

I clutched the ID badge in my hand and stuffed it into my jacket along with the patch, "Fuck yeah," I got out of the car.

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter also if you want to read more stories about Spider-Woman, Spider-Man, or S.H.I.E.L.D., you should read dokebibeats story Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp. It's really great so go check that out! Let me know your thoughts about this story or if you have any suggestions about her interaction with any future Avengers.**


	4. Chapter 4: Snake in the Field

**AN: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while but I am back with a new chapter. Hope you like it and OMG to the new Avengers 2 trailer! (I have the charging scene as my desktop fyi) Anyway! Have fun with this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Snake in the Field

I approached the building trying to get into my role. I needed to act like a professional computer intern. Coulson told me through the ear piece that Hammer is expecting corporate to send a girl to fix their firewalls after a recently hired employ had broke it down.

This was S.H.I.E.L.D's chance to get the drop on Hammer and hopefully shut them down before Justin can build an Iron Man suit. As soon as I was in the building, no one seemed to notice me. Some of the guards were huddled around a TV monitor watching a football game. Wow...no wonder their firewalls got knocked down with security like this.

I walked by them and used the fake badge on the scanner. So far, no problem. I opened the door then headed down a hallway, "Turn right in 3, 2, 1," I did as Coulson said. I could see a desk with a woman sitting there, "Do I check in with her?" I whispered, "Yes, but keep your talking short. You don't want to bring any attention to yourself."

I approached the secretary with her brown hair pulled back on top of her head. She wore thick black glasses that helped block out her eyes. The woman was wearing a brown business blazer with a light green button up under. She was also wearing a matching brown skirt that went to her knees. I went to look at her name plate that read Leona Hiss.

She took a glance up at me and stared for a moment before quickly looking down, "Oh hello there. Can I help you?"

What a mouse. I rolled my eyes, "Yes, my name is Madeleine Franklin. I'm here to fix the fire walls?"

Leona nodded still looking away from me. Not very social are you Miss Hiss? Heh.

"You'll find what your looking for through the doors. Here, you'll need these files," she scooted her chair back and pulled out a manila folder from a drawer, "Mr. Hammer has been expecting you and he is talking to some men about business so please do not disturb him."

Justin is here still? "Mr. Hammer is back there?" I said as a question but was really saying this to Coulson.

"He shouldn't be there. We expected him to be out around this time," he said in my ear. Yeah, way to go on that one guys.

Leona nodded, "Yes, he want to go over a few things before leaving for the day. He won't bother you if you just do your job."

"Right, thanks Leona," I walked off to go through the doors. I felt her still staring at me which made me feel uneasy.

"Way to play it cool, Ms. Drew."

"Did you just say **_cool_**?" I tilted my head in amusement even though he wouldn't see it. The room that was here was filled with all kinds of robotic mannequins and crappy attempts to make an Iron Man suit. Oh boy, "Well, you guys have a right to worry. Knock off suits as far as I can see," I said in a low voice.

"That's why you need to shut them down."

I could hear a rather loud voice filling the space in the large room, "Well, what I have will knock whatever Stark has out of the water so bad that he'll need a life preserver," there was long laugh after. That had to be him. I recognized his lack of humor from the stories Nat told me over her e-mails. Yes, she e-mailed me while she was out here on her mission.

I tried to avoid him seeing me, but of course, he saw me walking over to the computer, "Hey! You there!" Great.

"Stay calm, Ms. Drew," I took a deep breath. Maybe if I act boring he'll go away. Justin Hammer approached me while some of the other men he was talking to staggered behind, "You're here to fix the fire walls right?"

I nodded, "Yes," I kept my answers short. He smiled at me, "Oh thank you! Thank you-," he stopped to look at my tag, " Madeleine Franklin? Can I call you Mattie?"

"N-."

"Hey, guys, I want you to meet Mattie Franklin," Oh no. Let me go, please!

"This is the girl that's going to put our security back on track."

Or I won't at all. This patch I was given might make things seemingly run okay, but really it won't. I just gave a small smile then tried to walk off, "Hey, wait. Mattie I was hoping you could do a little more than fix the firewalls. Think you could hook up some upgrades?" he asked.

"Say what I say," Coulson whispered in my ear, "I would like to, but I'm one of the newer interns so I don't-"

"Know the policy on upgrading. I'll have to get it approved by my boss first before I do anything that might risk your main frame," Wow Coulson, thanks for the bullshit. Seems like Hammer ate it up. He nodded, "Yeah, I hear you. Good thinking though. That's smart that you're double checking. I like that"

Great, can I go?

"You're pretty too. Smart and gorgeous, what dangerous combo," he chuckled. Please shut up, I shut my eyes, "My secretary is the same way. She seems cute and mousy, but I know there's a lot more going on in there than getting my coffee. Keep doing what you're doing though."

I nodded before turning to go to work on destroying his plans. Dangerous, he says? You have no fucking idea. I sat at the desk, "Alright, Coulson, help me out."

He told me to stick the patch anywhere on the computer then I had to do a series of installing the damn thing up to the main frame. By the time I was done, anyone with S.H.I.E.L.D access can enter in.

"That it?" I said into the ear piece.

"That's it, Ms. Drew. Now get out of there and head back for a debrief."

Thank God. When I stood up I saw Leona approach me holding a Hammer Industries mug filled with what I guess was coffee.

"Are you done already?" she asked. I glanced around to see it was just us here then nodded, "Yeah, I'm all done. Firewalls are fixed. I was getting ready to take off actually."

"Oh, Mr. Hammer wanted me to bring you something," she tapped her green fingernail on the mug. I could tell she was older than me, like maybe older than Nat, but looked younger than my mom.

I shook my head to her offer, which was the first time I've said no to coffee, but something felt off, "Thanks, but I'm okay. And I'm in a hurry to get back."

"You mean back to Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D," she tilted her head at me as if things were casual. What the fuck!

My eyes went wide, "Excuse me?" her entire secretary role dropped as soon as she tossed the mug at me. I quickly dodged out of the way in time to see the ceramic crack and a liquid sizzle on the desk. That had acid in it!

I looked back over to Leona and she landed a punch on my face then did a kick I've only seen spies do. It was swift and right into my stomach having me let out a grunt. Leona got me by my shoulders and tossed me to the ground, "I've known what you've been up to as soon as you got here," she had an accent now, sounded German. I felt her kick my side, "Lucky for you we've found Justin Hammer to be a lost cause to us, so I won't ruin your plans to stop him."

I quickly grabbed her leg and pulled her off balance to give me time to stand up. I started to swing at her, but she blocked me. I went to drop down and sweep under her making her jump up. Damn. I got back to my feet and chopped at the back of her neck. Leona's head jerked forward, but I knocked off not only her glasses, but her hair.

The brown wig fell to the floor to reveal her hair underneath was in a messy green bun. She turned to look at me with her green eyes, "Now why did you do that?" Leona took a pin out of her hair to have it drop down passed her shoulders.

When she went to attack me, I managed to block one of her hands only to see that it was a diversion and she could jab me in the collar bone. I felt a crack.

"I have to say it is good to see you again, Jessica," she knows who I am? I held on to the spot she hit me, "How do you know who I am?"

"It's me, the one who helped you get over your father's death. I was your therapist, Dr. Sarkissian."

"Ms. Drew what's happening?" Coulson was on the line still. I tried to remember this lady, but all I remembered was seeing her name in my file, nothing else.

"Who are you?" I asked with a dark tone in my voice.

She smiled, "I do not expect you to completely remember me. It was my job to make sure you forgot the assassination," her leg lifted up in the air and hit me across the face making me land on the floor. She put her heel to my neck and I stared up at her, "I've been waiting to see you for so long. Waiting to see you grown up, but you have disappointed me a little by working with such an organization that protects rich capitalists who corrupt everything the world holds dear."

I choked out, "Sorry, didn't think your opinion mattered so much."

"Still have the quick wit? Not surprised. However, I will bring down S.H.I.E.L.D. and destroy what they stand for."

"Then why don't you just kill me already?"

The green haired woman shook her head, "No, Jessica, I can't do that. I need you to say hello to your mother for me."

She knew my mother? Ophelia looked away from me as if she heard something. Her crazed eyes landed back on me, "This isn't good-bye, my dear. I'll save you from the real bad guys soon enough. Then we can be a together like we use to."

What was she talking about? This was starting to scare me, "Get out of here before anyone sees you."

She applied pressure to my throat so I could choke as she ran off. My hands went around my neck and I swear I think I felt a bruise start to form.

"Jessica! Jessica, what happened?" When I managed to get my breathing under control I started to talk to Coulson, "Green hair—woman—German-spy."

He was silent for a moment, "Get back here as soon as possible." I stood up and hurried out of there.

When I was back in the car again, Coulson saw how I got my ass kicked, "What the fuck?!" I practically yelled, "What was that?"

"We didn't know anything about her being here. She slipped under our noses other wise we wouldn't have sent you," for the first time since I've met him, I think Coulson was somewhat frightened, "You know her, don't you?"

"Her name is Ophelia Sarkissian as you may have known from reading OsCorp's file on you," I nodded as he continued, "She's a terrorist that has many covers. She came from HYDRA-."

"HYDRA?" I remember reading about them in government when we got to talking about types of organizations and these guys were bad news around World War II. Captain America and his Howling Commandos ripped them down.

"Yes, HYDRA still had people trying to rebuild it through the years. They took her as a child and she grew to be what they call Viper, which is their top assassin to lead the Serpent Society. All terrorists, all unreasonable, all beyond crazy. I've seen what they can do when she leads them."

I sat there taking it in, "She knew my mother."

Coulson let out a huff, "There's a lot that she knows about your mother and father. They all knew each other."

I could feel my stomach explode into rage. My own mother kept this from me. She lied to me, again, "Can I please be excused from my mission? I have to talk to my mother."

He let out a sign, "You successfully applied the patch?"

"Yes."

"Then mission accomplished. I'll have Danvers take you home right away and I want you to prepare for your next mission."

"Another mission? What will happen?"

"Fury hasn't said yet. He's putting something together, so just stay put until I get back. Got it?"

I stared at him, "Yeah, got it."

* * *

I slammed the door shut when I got to my room making Miles jump off my bed to hide under it, "You were in HYDRA? That was the organization you were talking about, wasn't it? You and Dad."

My mother stood up from her desk to look at me wide eyed, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Ophelia Sarkissian. She says _hi_ by the way after almost choking me!"

She placed her hand over her heart, "Ofie...oh no...she's back."

"Ofie? Mom, what the fuck? Who was she to you?! How did you and dad know her?"

My mom was really starting to panic as she placed her hands over her nose and mouth, "Jessica what I'm about to tell you something me and your father wanted to bury behind us."

"Well, secrets are like shit, mom. You can't hide them," my mom took a seat on her bed, "When I was a little girl, my parents died and I became an orphan. HYDRA found me and took me in because they saw that I had _potential_. HYDRA's way of handling children is not a way that you should deal with young minds. They took the girls and put twelve of them into one of eight great houses to live with one another. To train, to learn, to become the most determined, the most ambitious, and the most aggressive. She would become _**Viper** _at the price of everything."

Viper, that girl was Sarkissian, "Ofie...Ophelia took me in under her wing when I first got there. She was like the sister that I needed at the time, but I messes it up."

"You two were close? How?"

"Ophelia helped me get my certain gifts under control," she shut her eyes in shame. Her gift of being good at science; was that what she meant? "What gift, Mom?"

Her voice trembled, "My pheromone manipulation. Just like you," my mouth slowly dropped as she continued, "It's a type of gland we were born with, Jessica. It's by the adrenalin gland. That's were it comes from. I know, I spent most of my young life trying to figure it out."

All those years of being confused and angry at how I was able to mess with people's emotions like that and she knew all about it! I could have know and had a heads up, "And you never told me you had this?!"

"Had. I don't anymore," her voice was saddened, "Ophelia ripped that away from me," my mother lifted up the side of her blue blouse to show me a scar. I stared at it until she hid it again, "Ophelia was more of a soldier than a lady. Vicious. While I on the other hand went down the path of science. I made weapons for her to use on whatever assignment HYDRA sent her on. She was the best. She did whatever it took to accomplish her objectives, it didn't matter to her," my mother explained. The aura she gave off seemed rather disturbing like she was remembering some pretty nasty memories of being Sarkissian's quartermaster.

"What did you do to her that made you two drift."

"We may have disagreed on a lot of things, but the one thing we could agree on was that Jonathan Drew was truly one of kind," she sighed.

"She was in love with him, wasn't she?"

"We both were. He was a very important name back then. Came from a founding family for HYDRA. He was brilliant in his own right and the only one who could keep up with me, understand. But he was like that for Ophelia too. He got to see her softer side, back when she was vulnerable. A side she never showed anyone. I only got glimpses of it," her fists clenched up, "He loved the idea of her going out there, being the face of the organization. They were almost perfect for one another, but she was just always at risk. He felt that she would die for HYDRA then have a life with him. And she would. She was brainwashed to think like that, we all were. I snapped out of it when I saw video footage of her killing people at what we were told was an enemy military hospital with our weapons, Jonathan's and mine," she threw her head in her hands, "It was just a normal hospital, and that was a terrorist attack. Ophelia knew it too, yet lied to us about it. I had to show Jonathan."

"That's why he chose you?"

"She thought I used my pheromones on him, but I never did tell her that we saw the footage. And then-," she pointed to the area she had her scar, "Thus ends that tale. I was then transferred to a lab on Wundagore after I got out of medical care and months later your father joined me so we could excel in his work, to better the company. We left HYDRA after Norman offered us a chance to go to America."

I crossed my arms and slowly paced a bit, "So how do I beat her?" my mother's eyes got somewhat big, "Beat her? You can't."

"Bullshit," my brows furrowed.

"Ophelia can't be defeated. Did you not hear me earlier? And it seems like you are not ready to fight her yourself," she pointed at my bruised neck.

"I have to try though. She's a threat and I'm pretty sure she is the reason why Fury had eyes on us. That is the bad history he mentioned isn't it? Making weapons for her, you have to tell me, mom. You are the only one that can tell me her flaws, her preferences, any weakness she has. I know you know it, Mom."

She stood up, "You're not going after her! She will kill you or worse-," her voice broke, "She'll take you away from me...she'll manipulate you...turn you into something you're not just to hurt me," Mom let out a sob, "Don't go after her, Jessica. Don't do it!"

I felt her squeeze my hands, "Promise me."

She had total fear of Sarkissian in her eyes. This lady sounded ruthless and at the top of her game. I really wanted to stop this woman for being the monster my mother knew her as, but I had to nod, "Okay. I'm sure other, more qualified agents can take care of it."

My mother let out a relieved breath, "Thank you. I just don't want to lose my baby girl too," she cupped my face. I backed away from her and started to walk over to get my bag. She glanced over at me, "Where are you going now?"

"I still want to go see Gwen," I felt Miles rub against my leg. I know Coulson said for me to stay put, but I have a feeling he might be a while so this may be my chance to sneak out for a visit, "I think after my surprise encounter with Viper I deserve to take off for a bit."

My mother smiled at me, "Okay, go see your old friend. Be safe though and tell Gwen I said hello."

"I will," I walked out the door and hurried out of the S.H.I.E.L.D base before anyone could see me.

* * *

I was so nervous to see Gwen again. I wondered how she was doing in school? Graduation was coming up soon so she must be busy writing speeches since she is the number one student there. I wondered how she was doing after George passed. I wondered how Peter was too. Was he still swinging around as Spider-Man? I hoped he was okay and not getting into too much trouble. It feels like I've been away from the regular world and now I'm being thrown back into it.

I was outside Gwen's apartment building, just like old times. Well, maybe not. There was a new doorman, already a change.

My knock on the door was just like how it was when I want to announce I was here for a special surprise; two knocks, short pause, three more. I could here shuffling around like someone was hurrying to the door. A smile formed on my lips when I saw the door open up to show an overly happy blonde friend.

"Hey, Gwendy."

She flung herself at me and gave me the biggest hug I could get, "Oh my God! I cannot believe you are here right now!"

"Was this a good surprise?," I asked as she let me go, "Come in! Get in here," she dragged me into the house. Her place changed a bit, it was little things. The curtains were yellow, no longer blue. There was a different designed rug on the floor, different table cloth, different place pats, different shaped pillows on the couch, just small changes I know that's happened in this place since I was last here.

No one seemed to be home when I looked around, odd, I thought I'd hear her little brothers running around. She lead me to the kitchen where she had her homework all over the breakfast table.

"Where's everyone at?" I asked leaning against the counter, "They're at Howard's basketball game. I stayed back so I could catch up on homework and college applications," her voice was proud for her brother. I smiled in surprise, "He's in basketball now? Figured he'd put his tallness to use."

"Yeah," her voice half whispered as she rubbed her arm. Gwen seemed nervous, "Jessica, where have you been all this time if you don't mind me asking."

This question. Straight out the gate she asked this of me. I sighed not really wanting to answer it, "Gwen...I don't think it would be a good idea for me to tell you everything."

"Why?" her eyes peeked at me through her lashes, "You leave all of a sudden and comeback months later with no notice. People at school think you died or joined a gang or just terrible things."

"A gang really?" People thought I died? Did anyone look for me? Or the school board? I never knew how S.H.I.E.L.D handled that. I should ask Coulson or Danvers later. Gwen nodded, "What happened? Please tell me something so I can know you are still _you_."

I tilted my head, "What do you me _still me_? It's me, Gwen. Jessica Drew."

"Are you in trouble with the law? I mean why else would you skip town? Is your mom okay?"

"Gwen," I raised a hand up to stop her, "You're asking so many questions and I don't think I can answer them all with the time I have."

Her eyes became saddened, "You mean you aren't here for good? You're leaving again when you just got here," that wasn't a question, she understood that clearly.

"I don't know how long I'm here for. A day...a few hours."

I heard Gwen swallow a lump in her throat, like she was trying not to break out, "Then why did you come by?"

I stared into her big glue eyes, hating how I had to keep my life from her. But if there was one thing I wasn't going to lie about it was, "I missed you and had to check on you. It's bugged me that I haven't seen you in so long."

"Where did you go?"

No where, actually, "To be honest, I've been in the city just inside of a building."

Her face wrinkle in confusion, "What? You've been here? This entire time?" Gwen's eyes dropped down to the ground processing this. I decided to speak, "I was in trouble, you're right, but I'm getting help from a certain-"

Gwen's head shot back up, "You've been here and you didn't bother making a phone call? Do you know how worried sick I was? I have been hoping everyday that where ever you were, far away, that you were fine. And you've been in the city! You said you were leaving this place!"

She snapped at me. I guess I had that coming. I tried to go by her to see if she would calm down, "Hey, listen! Relax-"

"Relax?! You want me to relax? My best friend left me in the shadiest fucking way and you want me to relax about this? No, Jessica I'm not going to relax!"

"Well, you need to because I'm here now and isn't that important?" we stayed silent for a moment, "I came back to see how you were doing because I cared and thought of you everyday since I've been away. I've been hiding and trying to learn how to protect myself."

"From who?" her voice was annoyed. She was getting impatient at all this secrecy. Maybe I can tell her a few things...not everything, just some details that won't put her life in danger. I mean she can keep a secret. She knows about Peter and that's a big one.

"From Norman Osborn. He's trying to get me," her mouth slightly gaped, "Norman Osborn is after you?"

"I can't tell you why. That's all I can say so you can be safe."

Gwen slowly sat down in a chair, "That's some heavy stuff there, Jessica. He's a very powerful man."

"I know."

"How have you been able to hide all this time with your mom?"

"Think of it as a kind of witness protection program where instead of getting a new identity, I just stay with them until things get settled," that was a good enough disguise I could think of for S.H.I.E.L.D. Gwen shook her head, "And what's this about protecting yourself? Are they helping you do that?"

I nodded, "It's like a payment I guess. I work for them, they keep me safe."

"**_They_** is starting to sound scary. So you did join a gang," her tone dropped.

"What? No! It's just an organization and its very secretive hence why I'm not telling you everything."

She let out a sigh, "Jessica what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I ask myself that everyday," I wish I could take it back. We were quiet for a moment until there was a knock at the door. We both looked up at one another quickly. Did S.H.I.E.L.D want me back so quickly? Oh no this was a mistake! Gwen went to go get it, but I grabbed her wrist, "Wait! Don't answer it!" I whispered.

"Is it they?" she asked.

"I don't know!" the bell rung again and Gwen tugged her arm away, "Let me at least check!"

I went to follow after her as she approached the door. I slid my back against the wall space next to the door in case it was danger. Gwen looked through the peep hole and then sucked her teeth, glancing at me. I mouthed, "Stranger?"

She opened the door, "Hey, Peter."

**AN: I knew that was a bad place to cut off! But I'm saving the Jessica/Peter/Gwen talk for the next chapter since that will be the majority of it. Leona Hiss aka Ophelia Sarkissian, aka Viper AKA MADAME HYDRA! So excited to be writing her finally. So much is going to be happening so fast for Jessica. Hope you guys liked the chapter as much as I did writing it! Also if you want to see more Jessica/Peter go check out dokebibeats' Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! It's pretty great and there's Carnage and rude ass Goblins and it's like going on a feelz trip. Let me know your guys thoughts! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hero Complex

**AN: Hello everyone! It's been so long, but I have been busy and I wanted to make this chapter as long as I could with out over doing it. A lot happens her so I shall not keep you any longer. Here's the newest chapter of Another Way to Die.**

Chapter 5: Hero Complex

"Peter," Gwen opened the door and stepped aside to have him come in. Peter Parker was right here now. I slowly got off the wall to stand up straight when I saw him walk in, "I was in the neighborhood and wanted to try my luck to see if you were here," he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I felt a small sting in my chest. They've become closer since last time and even, more in love. Gwen's eyes guided Peter over to see me by the door. I slowly raised my hand to him, "Hey."

Peter's eyes lit up and he came over to hug, "Jessica! What are you doing here? Where have you been? I didn't recognize you with out your red hoodie," I was wearing a black coat that Nat got for me a while back with jeans and a white tank top underneath. Oh great. Peter's hug was so tight that I thought my arms were gonna break, "I can't believe you're here! This is such a great surprise."

"Can you let me go?" I playfully choked out.

"Sorry! I—it's just really great to see you! I still need to learn my own strength." He released me smiling and I let out a laugh. He was still an adorable dork, "Yeah, especially with the whole Spider-Man thing," I said. Gwen's eyes got somewhat bigger, "You know?" she then smacked his arm, "Why didn't you say anything? I could have talked to someone about this!"

I shook my head, "I found out the day I left," during George's funeral actually, "Oh..." Gwen said remembering that day. The three of use were silent for a moment until Peter spoke, "So where have you been again?"

"Laying low. I got in trouble with the wrong people," I put it short and simple. Gwen walked over back in the kitchen, "She works for 'They' now. Good luck getting anything else out of that."

Peter's face became confused, "They?"

"I can't say their name out loud, but know that I'm working things out and hopefully I can see you guys more often. I hated not being able to make a call," I confessed to him. We followed after Gwen when he asked, "How bad is the trouble? Maybe I can do something? Or-."

"No!" I quickly responded, "No, you are not getting into this. I wouldn't ask you to put yourself in that kind of danger, Peter," I felt flutters in my stomach from the concerned look he was giving me. I cleared my throat, "You or Gwen," I have to live with that these two are together. Peter and Gwen.

"Okay, but I don't like that you're asking me not to help you out. It doesn't feel right."

"Hey, I can take it. Strong like an ox remember?"

His eyes somewhat winced, "This is very different. You've been missing from school with no trace and no one knows why."

I'm sure one person knows...Harry...my evil, conniving, back-stabbing, no good, ruthless, asshole, dirt-slinging, spoiled, shitty, horrible, bratty, fucking, pussy, piece of shit that sucks so much ass that he's worthless, and I just want to strangle him for what he did to me and how he let it-

"Jess? Are you okay? You have this angry look on your face," Peter snapped me out of my dark thoughts. I got distracted. I shook my head feeling how my eyes became watery, "Yeah, I'm good."

Peter didn't buy it, "Are you sure? I think I saw steam coming out of you from that look."

"I'm fine, Peter. I'll be fine. Just stay out of my problems. I wouldn't want you to worry about me while you protect the people of this city," I tried to reassure him.

"You're one of those people. It's only right if I try to protect you too."

If you only knew how I could protect myself.

Gwen set a water bottle in front of me, "Just let her anger pass. You wouldn't poke at a bomb, would you?" See, Gwen gets me.

"Thank you, Gwen."

"I'm obviously an expert," she gave a small smile to that. Peter chuckled, "Jessica bomb squad?"

"Yes, that's me," I couldn't help but giggle at the two. Being around them, I needed this, "What have you guys been up to?" I asked finally getting my chance to not talk about me.

"Oh, just fighting criminals and getting called a menace. Same ol' same ol'," Peter said in a quipper tone. Gwen shrugged, "Work, applying to colleges."

"Kicking ass in school," Peter boasted as he pointed at Gwen. She smiled and went to hold his hand, "If you weren't always tardy you'd be at the top with me...like second."

He made a lazy chuckle and leaned into peck her on the lips. I stood there feeling like a third wheel, "Well, that's good to hear," I said trying not to sound too uncomfortable. They both snapped out of there lovey dovey gaze, "Sorry," Peter blushed as he smiled then banged his hands on the counter, "Hey we should go do something. We never did last time we were all together."

I gave him a smile, "That sounds cool Peter, but I don't think it's a good idea with me in my particular situation."

"I guess that crosses going out off the suggestion list," Gwen said. Peter pulled his phone out, "Well, if we can't hang, then I at least want a picture of us."

I put my hand in front of my face, "Oh no—selfies? Really Peter?"

"Hey it's how I make a living."

"You're joking?"

"No, he's not. He takes pictures of himself as Spider-Man saving people and sells them to the Daily Bugle."

"And I still get trashed on by J.J. Now, Miss Drew, may I take your picture?" I gave him a grumpy look, "Come on, Aunt May will want to know how you are. She asks about you from time to time."

She was sweet, "Fine, for Aunt May I will let you take a picture," I combed my fingers through my hair so I could look more presentable. Peter brushed some of my hair back, "There, you look great. Now smile that pretty smile I know you have," I gave him that smile, the one I always seem to give when I don't want to dwell on the butterflies in my stomach.

"Lovely, darling, lovely. You need some company though. Gwen join her," the blonde put her arms around my shoulders so she was hugging me from the side, "You said one picture!" I laughed as I heard the snap from his phone. Peter then got in between us and held the phone out as far as he could, "Say Cheese!"

SNAP!

He looked at the photo more closely and gave a small smile to himself, "Now this is a keeper," he showed me. Peter was in the center giving the biggest, cheesiest, toothy grin I could imagine. Gwen's face was scrunched up in the most cheerful way. Then my smile was one from me laughing, being the happiest I've been in a while.

* * *

I dug into the take out Chinese food Gwen ordered an hour ago with my chopsticks. Peter was talking about being Spider-Man, "And let me tell you, those Spider Slayers were such a pain in the ass. No seriously, I got pinched by their sharp metal claws on the butt a lot."

I shook my head at how he himself got in a lot of trouble over these past months. He also told me about that Lizard creature. It was Dr. Connors this whole time. The poor bastard injected himself with a serum he made with the help of Peter's algorithm. Then he became a giant Lizard, got the great idea on turning everyone green and scaly like him. Peter stopped him, but George...he watched him die. We were all silent and shed some tears for him before going on about Spider-Man verses Smyth.

"During the Spider Slayer thing, I kinda got worried about another hero I use to see a lot of."

Gwen rolled her eyes taking a bite into her egg roll, "Oh here we go."

Another hero? "What?"

Peter stirred his food looking into it, "I knew another person like me."

"Spider-Woman!" Gwen fake cheered. I almost choked on my food, "Spider-Woman? What about her?"

"She's Peter's superhero girlfriend," she teased him.

"No she's not! She was just another hero I liked working with a lot," he defended, "I just wondered what happened to her. She just vanished into thin air one day. I hope she didn't go after the Lizard on her own and...well, get killed. I feel like she'd do something crazy like that," he confessed. I smiled down into my food at just how worried Peter was of 'Spider-Woman's safety'. He wasn't wrong though, I would have gone after the Lizard eventually.

"And they called it...Spider Love!" Gwen sung getting a blush from Peter, "Stahp!" he half yelled in a funny tone. I laughed before saying, "Don't worry. From what I've seen from the news I'm sure she's tough enough to handle her own."

He let out a small chuckle and smirked, "Yeah, I hope so."

I guess Peter talks about Spider-Woman a lot to Gwen. He knows she doesn't mind hearing it, in fact, Gwen's always liked talking about any topic and since he's Spider-Man I bet she just has so many questions. Peter, being the great person that he is probably talks about how 'Spider-Woman' moves, her strategies, the things she would say. He probably talked about that night I got angry at the police. Gwen must think the worst of me, or Spider-Woman that is. That name, everyone always jump the shark on our relationship because of it. "Are they dating?" No, obviously that's a no. Peter would never cheat or do anything like that to hurt Gwen and she knows it. Hell, Peter would probably be scared that me, Jessica Drew, would beat the shit out of him. I would if he tried to kiss me, even if I still have feelings for him like that. What a friendship.

The phone rung and Gwen picked it up, "Hello?"

As I stared at her she glanced over at me, "I think you might have the wrong number. No one-"

She paused. Gwen held the phone to me, "It's for you."

Shit. What did they tell her to make her face go paler than usual. I took the phone from her, "Yeah?"

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard Coulson's angered voice, "I'm having personal time until you needed me."

Peter raised an eyebrow at me, he was starting to grow suspicious.

"You mean unauthorized visits to civilians?" I remained silent, "Drew, just get out of there right now. There is a car waiting for you outside. So move it."

He hung up. Gwen and Peter were staring at me with wide eyes, "Was that the Secret Service," he asked. I shrugged, "It's classified."

"Are you in trouble for visiting us? Are we in trouble?" Gwen stood up from her stool to throw away her box of take out. I shook my head, "No, you guys aren't in trouble. Me? Maybe. I have to get back. They're waiting for me outside."

Peter grabbed on to my wrist, "Whoa! Jess, wait a second. I don't like this."

"Peter, I'll be fine, okay?" I gave Gwen a reassuring gesture before taking my arm back, "I'll be fine. It was great—refreshing to see you two again. Good-bye."

"Wait!" Gwen hurried over to me to embrace me, "You'll come back soon, won't you?"

"I'll try," I promised, hugging her back then leaving.

I made my way out of the lobby and saw the black car waiting on the street with Coulson in front of the car.

"Do you have any idea what you did was bad?"

"So I didn't tell anyone I was going out? Big deal," I countered as I got in the car when he opened the door for me.

"It's not that. You could have put not only your life in danger by being away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Protection, but the lives of your friends."

The car drove off and I looked out the window to see me getting further way from Gwen's building, "I just wanted to see someone that wouldn't make me lose my mind."

Coulson sighed, "Jessica, in case you haven't forgotten, you're a wanted person from multiple sides. Norman Osborn wants you. He wants to dissect you if you haven't forgotten."

"I haven't," I snapped at the agent. God knows, or Budda, or Odin, or Cthulhu or whoever the hell you believe, they know I haven't forgotten how I was a prisoner. How I almost died there.

Coulson nodded once, "Good. Because now with Viper attacking you she will want you too and your mother, might I add. Do you really want to add more names of people to worry about while you have those two on your tail?"

I gave him a cold stare, "No."

"I didn't think so," my eyes went out the window as he continued, "You need to be on your game for the next couple of weeks because Fury has a lot he wants to do with you. You're almost an agent Jessica. You know what that means?"

"No," I tested him.

"It means you're going to be set for life. You are going to be a hero everyday for the rest of your life. You are going to be able to keep the people of this world safe from whatever evil or bad comes at them. You get to stop corruption like Norman from happening to other people."

I didn't say anything, "I know that's what you want because that's what I signed up for. Ever since I could remember I've always want to be just like my hero, hell every kid back then wanted to. But things changed, that was another time. And you know what Jessica, I still try everyday. To be a hero. I still believe they exist even in today's time. And I believe you could be one. I know it."

My eyes blinked after he finished, "But why can't I be a hero and still be around the people I care for?"

"Because sometimes we just can't have what we want to be who we are. Sometimes we have to sacrifice the things we want to be the hero. Even if it's something like love."

I rested my head against the back of my seat and thought about what he said. Coulson's right, of course he is, but a part of me wishes he wasn't.

* * *

"Go see Fury right away. He wants to speak to you," Coulson told me as we entered the building through the glass doors. I walked over to the elevator to go up to his level. The doors opened up midway up the building. This building I lived fifty feet underneath was on the coast line of the city. Fury kept his office here. In case anyone figured out S.H.I.E.L.D was hold up in this building, he didn't want his office to be on the top floor in the front. It was the most exposed place in case of an attack. So his office was in the core of the building. Midway up, dead center.

Coulson opened the door for me and I walked in seeing Fury looking at a screen before turning it off to bring his attention to me.

"Miss Drew? How did your visit go?" his finger tips were touching while he focused on me. I rolled my eyes, "Short. I'm sure you know."

"Jessica," Coulson's tone warned in a almost fatherly way. I slightly turned my head towards him to say something until Fury spoke, "Thank you, Agent. You are dismissed." I could feel Coulson's stare on me before shutting the door. Fury was still in his same position, reading me.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" I asked breaking the silence, "What do you know on Viper?"

Wait, isn't he going to burn me for leaving? "I'm sorry what?" I had to ask.

"What do you know about her?"

Trying to find my words I began to speak, "Her and my parents go way back."

"So you heard about how dangerous she is?"

"Yeah, and she's a bit of a power freak," I added. Nick gently shook his head and turned on floating digital screen, "She's more of a lunatic that feeds off chaos," the imagines I saw before me were of her. A green haired woman charging into a government facility, shooting it up. The next was of her on a highway with a pile up on it and her just walking by dead bodies in crashed cars. She did that. All these horrible things and probably way more. The next imagines were of hospitals on fire, schools bombed, corpses around her as she led a squad of soldiers behind her. This woman was evil, mania incarnated.

"She's a monster," I said as I took my eyes off the screen. Fury turned them off, "She needs to be stopped," he sternly said.

I pointed at myself, "Me? You want me to bring her in?"

"You think you're the one to do it?" I can't. She is way out of my league, "I'm in no way ready to take her on even if I thought I could."

"So we get you ready," he slide a file over to me. It was her file. I flipped it open to see her records. I glanced back at Fury, "Get ready how? She kicked my ass last time we bumped into each other," I really did want to get back at her for that, but I promised my mother not to pursue Viper. Maybe what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"She's up to something," Fury started, "Being affiliated with H.A.M.M.E.R. Industries means she must be sniffing up some kind of tech. Something powerful."

I let out a huff, "Why start there? Why not try to get in with Stark?"

"Because of us, we have agents in there so trying to blend there would be too hard. And manipulating Hammer would be easier to do than getting through Tony's thick head."

"What other tech companies does she have to chose from? My favorite company ever?"

"Oscorp. I got another agent assigned for Roxxon. I want you to break into Oscorp and find out if Viper is hidden there. Figure out what she is after and report back."

I tilted my head, "Yes, sir," then I took Viper's folder with me.

"Report to Coulson for your equipment," that was Fury's last order before sending me out. When I stood to go to the door I turned back to him, "Why aren't you chewing me out for leaving without permission?"

He opened a draw to put some papers away, "Because I figured Coulson would do that along with giving you the right push. He's good at that. Now hurry up. You got a mission to accomplish."

A small smile formed on my lips when I heard how much trust Fury had in his agent. I hope one day maybe he'll think of me like that. I shut the door on my way out.

* * *

Coulson had a box of stuff for me to use this time around, "We're going for stealth on this mission, Miss Drew. You're specialty," he pulled out a suit, it was a dark red, almost burgundy, "You'll be wearing this. When you wear it, on your right arm there will be a button you press that will enable camouflage," Coulson handed me the suit. It unfolded to show on the torso was a giant white spider, "I thought Fury said no costumes?"

"It's not, it's a suit with some of my design imput," he said rather proudly, "The white, plastic on your chest is where your stealth is stored along with that being a sort of memory bank. Your lens are a type of camera that will capture anything you look at and store it in your chest. So keep your eyes any everywhere in case you miss a thing."

I inspected the suit more finding the fingertips being white, "That should help you hack into finger print scans or just plain hack into any security device. We could short circuit things if needed," Coulson spoke, "they are also made out of a transparent material which will still allow you to connect to walls with a better grip."

Okay so a lot of tech went into this bad boy. Coulson pulled out one more thing, a pair of big, clunky bracelets, "Here these go around your wrists. Our tech department got inspiration from your friend," this was a web shooter, just like Peter's, "You officially have our prototype for Sticky Grips."

I raised my eyebrow at Coulson, "Sticky Grips? These are web shooters."

"Tech is calling them Sticky Grips," he half smiled. I rolled my eyes, "That's not what these are, but okay."

Coulson stopped halfway down the hall and turned tome, "This mission, you get in, you get out and try to do so quietly. Are we clear?"

I nodded, "Yeah, clear."

"We know about your friend Gwen Stacy working at Oscorp. No lolly gagging, Miss Drew."

"Okay! I'm clear, Sir," I said loud enough for him, "I'll be quiet as a mouse...or spider."

The look he gave me just read unassuaged. I take it I'm not trusted that much yet. He continued, "I know you've successfully done this once, let's see you do it again. Security has boosted since the Lizard incident. So your last way of getting in will not work this time for you finding who ever you are looking for," he was handing me a manilla folder filled with briefing and details to read.

"Last time I didn't really know who I was looking for. Now I do, the same person," I took it from him.

"Start with human resources, any recognizable aliases should stick out. No duh there, but its a common over look some of the newbie agents do."

"Agent?" I said rather liking that title. He chuckled, that's probably a first, "Don't get so a head of yourself, Miss Drew. Any way, if you do get noticed and that's a big if, use what Agent Masters has taught you. That stun technique with your powers-."

"Mmm, so he criticizes me even when I'm not in that room," I'm not surprised the 'Taskmaster' would do that.

"Actually, it was more like bragging when we talked," Coulson admitted. 'Bragging?' Was Agent Masters impressed with me for once? Wow.

"Good luck out there," he said to me before I had to leave and get ready.

* * *

I was buckled in the seat belt of the S.H.I.E.L.D carrier Carol was piloting. Fury wanted this to be quiet, so his idea was to send me in this flying contraption, soar high over Oscorp Tower, then I jump out of here and swing into the building while wearing stealth. This isn't gonna be easy. One, I don't think I'm too great with being that high up with out a shoot. Last time I was that high and landed on the ground, I woke up in a hospital two days later. So me being a little nervous at the moment should be justified.

Clint and Nat were here at least to see me off for my first jump.

"You'll land perfectly-," Nat started to say.

"You're gonna die," Clint bluntly interrupted. The red head elbowed him, "Really? When she is moments away from doing the thing she is nervous about?"

He whistled out slowly then made a squish sound, "Splat, goes the Spider-Woman. Condolences, Spider-Man."

I groaned, "You two are the worst preparation coaches."

"Reaching Point of Drop!" Carol called out from the front. This is my queue. I unbuckled myself and walked over to the hatch door. It began to slowly open. I could hear my heart start to beat in my ears as I looked down to see lights barely peeking through night clouds. Sweat ran down the sides of my face as my eyes became wide.

"I can't do this!" I started to back up from the door. Clint and Nat unbuckled themselves while grabbing a strap on the wall to get over to me. Natasha touched my shoulder, "Listen, I know you're scared to do this, but remember what I told you. You're unique. Everything about you is, so use it to your advantage here. If anyone can pull off a stunt as outrageous as this, its you...might not be so graceful, but you'll get it done I know that."

I sighed giving a lop sided smile, "Again worst prep coach," I turned to look at Clint for any words of advice only I was met with him pushing me off!

"Clint!" I yelled before falling out of the carrier. He pushed me! I was not ready! He pushed me! I started to roughly roll through the air when I needed to get my body straight and under control.

I turned myself face down so I was seeing New York City become bigger as well as brighter through my new lenses. This suit covered me up completely so I didn't feel so cold in the air. My body stiffened itself so I could dart towards that big tall building of terrible memories and reminders. As I became closer I extended my arms and legs out so I could go slower. I didn't want my 'Sticky Grips' to not stick to surfaces coming in from a high speed. My stealth was also activated.

Right when I was by the top of the tower, I shot out a string to attach to the corner of the building. I started to swing to the side, curved upwards so I slowed down some more. I shot another part of the building so I could zip line myself closer to the roof. When it attached, I yanked the web crashing right into an AC vent.

CRASH!

My eyes slowly opened to see a pigeon staring at me, cooing. I waved my hand at it while I turned on my com link, "Drew to Base. I'm on the roof."

"How was the landing," I heard Coulson say, I looked around the dented metal, "Piece of cake."

"Good. Now just get through the door that's around there and you should be in," he said over the com link. I got up from the scraps and went over to the door activating my stealth. My stealth flickered me invisible, that might not be good. Guess the crash might have been a bit rough on this suit. The layout of this new security system has not only one camera on that door, but another down the hall.

I took out that old ID scanner that I had from the first time I snuck into Oscorp, only when I used it access was denied. I guess that man got fired...or worse... I pinched the small piece to the scanner with my fingers and they seemed to short circuit the door. I opened it up, sure enough those cameras were right in their place. I headed down the stairs to a level that had windows to see the early morning sun barely peek out of the horizon to have the city glow.

I never actually took a moment to appreciate how pretty this city can look, but then reality grips a hold of to remind me just how ugly it can get. I guess dark thoughts come to me much easier than I'd like to admit. I continued my way through the tower invisible, undetected, just like how Coulson wanted.

"Okay Miss Drew, human resources is right through those doors," the scanner was for finger prints, something I got covered. My fingers gently pressed on the touch pad, reading the suit's prints. I was in. There was a lovely computer that was turned on, waiting for me to hack into. A burrito and coffee were set up here. Where was the person that was obviously working? I glanced around to look for them. I heard humming from a distance. Someone was behind a door that said occupied. Oh they were...oh...gross! At least they'll be a while.

"Miss Drew, have you found computer to log into?"

"Yes," I whispered heading back to work. Rummaging through all employees that have ever worked here was taking a bit and I'm not sure how long burrito boy is gonna be in the restroom for.

I managed to pull a familiar name, "Leona Hiss," we meet again. Her ID had her with her brown wig and think black glasses, but we all know this was Viper. Looking at her profile and summing it up she worked in weapons technologies. Hmm last time I found Viper as Dr. Ophelia Sarkissian who was a psychiatrist. It shouldn't be a coincidence Norman hired the same woman twice with out noticing."

I pressed my finger against the USP port, downloading all the information I need on my favorite green haired terrorist, "I got her file, she has been working with Norman recently in the weapons tech. Now what?"

"Go find out what she was working on exactly. Go to the labs to see. "

"What floor?"

It was silent before he said, "Sixty-three."

I got up and headed towards the elevator. I was on the eighty-second. Who puts human resources up this high? Better yet why is this building so big! I rolled my eyes once I was in. I don't really care. The elevator was going down quietly before it stopped. What?

The doors opened up to show a night guard walk in. Good thing my stealth was still activated. I inched my way to the side so he could stand in the center. He seemed a little confused how the button for the sixty-third floor was lit up, but he pressed a button for the fifty-fifth. Great! There will be an awkward stop.

The guard had a gun on his waist. Don't want him using that on me so I just better stay quiet. He yawned and began to swing his arms around to stretch. Please stop! He almost hit me. Stop! I slowly got in front of him so I could be by the door. I glanced down at his shoe to see it was untied. Oh no... he saw it too. He then stuck out his foot so he could tie it, but his foot bumped into me. My stealth flickered off, revealing me.

The man let out a terrified gasp and went for his gun, but not before I kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor, "Uhh no please!" my hand charged up some of my venom blast right before I punched him, knocking him out cold.

"Miss Drew, are you okay?" I knelt down to see what he had on him. Besides the gun on his belt, there was a flashlight and handcuffs. I took both with the gun, you never know.

I had to walk through a large area that had so many half wall cubical desks with computers, microscopes, and science like stuff I'm sure Peter and Gwen geek out over together. I sighed. I'm guessing this is where all the scientists type up reports and what not. Must be busier later on in the day. So far the only one here was a janitor. Hey, it was the same guy from last time. Glad he didn't get fired.

I sat down at one of the desks with out paying attention, pressed my finger to the monitor and I glitched my way into the system. I started to look through all the projects that were going on. Some were scraped, like Dr. Connors work, some was into genetic cloning. I want weapons though. What did weapons tech have going on?

Well they had projects from small flying machines that shoot out bullets to weird armored suits.

However, there was one project that's been placed on hold since four months ago. It was simply under the name "Serpent Crown". I clicked on that, opening many blue prints on designs for what looked like and actual head dress. Only this head dress, this crown didn't have any guns attached to it, nothing that made it qualify as an actual weapon. If anything I can believe this is some sort of control device, but nothing else was connected with this, it was just a crown.

DOWNLOADING

I removed my finger from the port then proceeded to shut the computer down. Whatever you were planning Viper, it ends here and no one is going to stop-

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" I quickly turned to see a familiar blonde face. Oh no...Gwen!

She was pointing a taser at me with such a scared look in her eyes. What was she doing here this early in the morning? She should be sleeping. The clock read six forty-five and normal work hours are at seven thirty! Gwen, always the over achiever by being early.

"Who are you!" she asked shaking the taser at me.

"Miss Drew, take care of this," I heard Coulson say in my ear. Shut up!

"Put the taser down. Let's not do anything rash now-"

"Why are you at my desk! Breaking into a corporate building like this is illegal on many levels, so whatever you are hacking into it's not worth it!" she said to me. Yeah, I'm aware Gwen. The longer she looked at me the more she saw my suit. Here eyes were drawn to the spider, "You...you're that Spider-Woman aren't you? What are you taking from my computer?"

I raised my hands up, "Listen to me, you work for some very bad people. I'm sure you know that," she was actually letting me talk, "Now what I'm doing is going to stop these bad people from hurting people like you."

"Are you saying that you stealing information from my employer is justified because you say they are bad with nothing to prove?"

I cringed, "I was trying to say I was the good girl, but I guess we can run with that."

She shook her head, "No way! You look like the bad guy from where I'm standing."

"Look, I know Spider-Man," I tried that route. Her eyes widened as I continued, "So...yeah...I'm not totally bad."

Gwen reached for the phone and started to dial a number, "What are you doing?"

"Calling security because you are still committing theft! I don't know where you stored that information, but I'll have to let-."

I shot her taser with my Sticky Grips and pulled her to me. Gwen let out a yelp as I got the hand cuffs and slapped one on her arm and one on a bar under the desk. I then jumped over her entirely to get out of the space. She gasped at me, "Seriously? How am I getting out!"

"Here's the key," I tossed it out of reach. I felt like such an asshole for doing this to her, "Look, I swear this will all be over soon and you will thank me later!" I started to head out.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna trust your word!"

I stopped and turned back to see her angry glare, "I'd hope so, Gwen," we stared at each other for what felt like hours, "Jessica?"

I darted out of there.

**AN: Ohh spy stuff at Oscorp! Okay so I know I have a lot of catching up to do on this, and you've heard this promise many times, but I swear I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Let me know what you thought of this guys! See ya!**


End file.
